Webs
Webs is a blue male SeaWing and a former member of the Talons of Peace. He was also one of the guardians of the dragonets. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Deep Palace and Glory's from the rainforest after Hvitur's failure to retrieve the SkyWing egg and subsequent death, along with the egg. He is the last remaining guardian of the dragonets of destiny that is still alive. He is also the father of Riptide and known as a traitor to Queen Coral and the rest of the SeaWings. Webs came back to beg for mercy, but Queen Coral threw him in the Summer Palace prison. Later, Webs and the dragonets of destiny escaped and headed off to the RainWing kingdom. Biography Pre-Series After residing in the Kingdom of the Sea most of his life, Webs deserted the SeaWings during the middle of a battle, receiving his reputation for being a coward and a traitor. He left behind his mate, who was later killed in a battle, and his son, Riptide, who later joined and worked for the Talons of peace to meet his father, though he never did. Webs then switched alliance to the Talons, and was a member for several years. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery in order to fulfill the prophecy, which said 'SeaWing egg of deepest blue', so he was convinced it was Tsunami's egg. Queen Coral hated Webs for this, and wanted to kill Webs so she would never see him again. Webs was also the one who stole Glory's egg from the Rainforest Kingdom. It was his idea to get a RainWing egg as a replacement for the destroyed SkyWing egg. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Webs was one of the three guardians who raised the Dragonets of Destiny, whose job was to teach them history. He raised the Dragonets of Destiny along with Kestrel and Dune for six years. The day that Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets, he saw Glory, the replacement for the dead SkyWing, for the first time. Morrowseer was visibly disgusted with her, and decided she needed to be killed. Webs, who had joined the Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons, refused to do this. Dune, who had been maimed in the war before joining the Talons, refused to participate in the murder as well, which left Kestrel to kill the RainWing. Later, Clay and Tsunami accidentally led Queen Scarlet to the mountain. Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet, and Kestrel was kidnapped with the dragonets and taken to the SkyWing Palace. Before Webs could be taken prisoner along with the remaining dragons, Kestrel shoved him into the river, and he left to the Talons of Peace to inform them of what had happened. The Lost Heir When the Talons of Peace found out about the guardians' failure a few days later, they told Webs the dragonets had escaped and likely killed Scarlet on the way out. Nautilus, the leader, then stated they had no further use for him, and ordered Cirrus, an IceWing, to kill Webs. However, he got away with the help of Crocodile, a new Talon. Crocodile recommended he go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, as Queen Coral was supposedly merciful these days. Webs did go back, but Coral was still furious about what he did six years earlier. She threw him in prison to be later executed. However, the dragonets freed Webs from his prison, along with Riptide, and decided to leave the kingdom. To his surprise, though, Crocodile had followed him there. She had secretly been a spy, and informed Burn's alliance of the location of the Summer Palace of the Sea. This led to a carefully planned attack by the SkyWings and MudWings and the destruction of the Summer Palace. Before he got away with the dragonets, he was grazed near the tail by Blister's barb, leaving him critically injured with SandWing venom in his wound. [[The Hidden Kingdom|''The Hidden Kingdom]] In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory thinks Webs is purposely slowing their journey to the rainforest. After the dragonets found the tunnels to the Kingdom of Sand, Sunny brought back some cactus juice which, after a meeting with Blaze, who claimed that the cactus juice would cure any SandWing venom wound. ''The Dark Secret Webs was depressed, but has since made a full recovery. The Brightest Night Webs is seen briefly in the healers' hut in the Rainforest Kingdom. He is also mentioned in the epilogue, where Sunny suggests that he could be a history teacher at the Jade Mountain Academy, because he was just sitting around in the healers' hut and Glory also hated it. Moon Rising'' Webs first appears be helping the dragonets catch fish for the prey center of the Jade Mountain Academy. He also serves as the history teacher, talking on and on. Moonwatcher revealed that he was relieved to have been late for class when Sora rigged the cave with explosives, killing Carnelian and Bigtail, and injuring Tamarin. Personality Webs is a cowardly but kind dragon. He sometimes brought the dragonets food that they liked and taught them a bar song at the cost of Dune and Kestrel's annoyance. Webs was downcast when Morrowseer ordered the guardians to kill Glory, possibly because he was the one who brought her egg there. Webs did not participate in the abuse of the dragonets, nor did he do anything to prevent it. As shown in Moon Rising, he is easily frustrated by off topic questions. Trivia *He is the only guardian that is still alive. *He told Tsunami that a SeaWing's light-up stripes were used to attract mates, which was partly true, but they were mostly used for Aquatic, the language SeaWings use while underwater. *He never taught Tsunami Aquatic, much to Tsunami's anger. * He was the only guardian who brought Starflight scrolls for him to read. * Tsunami stated that he was the best of the three guardians. Gallery Tsunami_and_Riptide.jpg|Web's son, Riptide, and Tsunami Seawing_Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Webs by blueranyk-d6hq38e.png The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Webs is leftmost Sea Dragon.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 4.55.39 PM.png|SeaWings, collaged from Rhyno, Joy Ang, and Hawky's art Webs.JPG|Webs Webs.png|Simplified Webs Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Webs Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.21 PM.png SeaWingGer.jpg|A typical Seawing from the German publications Seawing of deep blue.png|Webs stealing Tsunami's egg Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg The Dragonet's guardians.jpg Talons.jpg SeaWings.png Tsunami-Seawing-Bounce-2.gif 3certainSeawings.jpg Bigwings.png 1448586209394-557853982.jpg|By Peril|link=Webs Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel Webs Ref.png|Webs Ref- QueenClam Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:MR Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Supporting Characters Category:POVs Category:Jade Mountain Academy